Kimmy Redmond
Name: Kimberly ‘Kimmy’ Redmond Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Candy. Kimmy has an intense love for sweets and seems to almost always have some sort of sugary treat on her person. On the trip, Kimmy brought along a pack of Nerds candy and a unicorn lollipop. Music is also a big part of Kimmy’s and she’s been playing the violin since fourth grade. She was recently bumped up to second chair violin in the school band. Appearance: Thirteen is usually the age that most people mistake Kimmy for, although that’s for a good reason. Kimmy’s round face makes her look childish enough, but it’s also accompanied by chubby cheeks and very visible dimples. Big, doe-like bright blue eyes only add to the factor even more. Kimmy’s thin, blonde eyebrows are subtly arched and look almost non-existent against her peachy skin. A button also belongs to Kimmy; although in an attempt to appear less childish she had it pierced. Kimmy’s lips are average size, although they naturally turn up which gives her a smiling appearance and make her dimples almost always show. At only 5’2” ,106lbs, and small chested, Kimmy’s body makes it pretty much impossible for her to look older. During the abduction, Kimmy was wearing quite the cute little outfit. A crisp, white jumper was on top of an all pink puffy-sleeved polo. A pair a tight, jean capris were also under the jumper, as well as pink flats on her feet. Her blonde, shoulder length hair was put up into two half-pigtails on the top of her head. Kimmy adorned her ears with two pink studs and opted not to wear her nose piercing. Biography: Kimberly Redmond was the result of a broken condom, plain and simple. After an overly fun night at the prom, Rachel Patterson had accepted her boyfriend-at-the-time’s invitation back to his house. Who wouldn’t though? Scott Davis was one of the hottest football players in school. Once they got to his house, Scott and Rachel talk for a bit and listened to music. A few drinks later, however, Rachel found herself having sex with Scott in his parents bedroom. Sure, she didn’t mind at the time, but boy were they in for a surprise. Scott assured the pregnant Rachel he’d help take care of the baby and she believed him. Foolish, really, because the second he got the chance, Scott skipped away to college and left the three-month pregnant Rachel behind. She knew she wouldn’t be able to take care of a baby on her own and broken-heartedly decided to give the baby up for adoption when it was born. Kimmy was an orphan until the age of ten. She had caught the eye of the Redmond’s, a concert violinist and her husband and they immediately adopted the little girl. She was exactly the type of little girl they wanted; sweet, friendly, energetic, and healthy. And they were the type of parents little Kimmy wanted. She had a family, now. The little girl strived to make her new parents proud and as a result she ended up taking violin lessons. She absolutely hated playing the stupid instrument, but she’d do whatever so could to impress her parents. Her need to feel accepted over-powered her hatred and she trudged on. On the inside, however, Kimmy was a bitter girl. The thought of someone abandoning their own child sickened her. She had to grow up without a family because someone was irresponsible. It just didn’t make sense. This made Kimmy into what she is today. No matter how many sweets Kimmy eats, she is far from being that. She fell in with the wrong crowd early on and that, coupled with the bitterness Kimmy felt towards everyone besides the Redmond’s turned her into a bitch. Not the cheerleader, petty type of bitch, the type of bitch that aims to hurt- and hurt good. Advantages: Kimmy probably wouldn’t be against hurting her classmates. She may not be strong, but she had to mature early on in life and is extremely smart. She’s also extremely childish looking, so some bleeding-heart type people may feel sorry for her. Disadvantages: People dislike Kimmy. She was never really one for getting to close to people and that could hurt her in the end. Designated Number: Female Student no. 67 The above biography is as written by PinkPistol. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Jolly Roger Flag Conclusion: This conclusion seems to have been neglected. Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: Morgan Green Collected Weapons: 'Jolly Roger Flag (assigned), Morningstar '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Edward Sullivan, James Trejo, Liam Black, Carson Baye, Morgan Green 'Mid-Game Evaluation: '''Kimmy woke early Day 3, woken from an unhappy dream by rain. She'd contemplate her actions, deciding she needed to be a killer to prove she was worthy of surviving. However she didn't move out for another three days, slowly whittling down her supplies and hiding in the shelter of the jungle area. She finally decided it was time to go and moved out, with her lollipop to keep her company as she had purpose on her side. She was diverted from her original planned location by a Danger Zone, to her frustration. She started to scale the lookout tower. As she scaled the hill she was almost ambushed from behind by Edward Sullivan, who stopped himself and collapsed before her. From the tower itself came Rick Holeman, who she recognized as a strong potential ally, but before she could take advantage of both boys being lulled into security by her appearance more folks appeared: Dacey Ashcroft and Amanda Redder. Weapons were drawn and it was dangerous, Kimmy decided to make a break for the lookout tower to hide away from the danger. Shots rang out and Kimmy panicked, her run halted by tripping into a ditch. Edward was running after her, she knocked him back and down the hill a ways, surprised and pleased by her lashing out and it's results. He recovered, insisted he just wanted to help. She scoffed at the thought, and as she continued to reject Edward and belittle him her power lust grew and found a target. Edward ran off, but she intended to follow him and make him her first mark. She tracked Edward to the marshes, fantasizing about the emotional torment she'd inflict on him. She was displeased to see he was distracted with helping James Trejo. She lingered on the periphery, out of sight, distracted with her own thoughts and anticipating swooping in. She was shocked to realize a gun had been produced between the two boys, but remained cocksure. They moved on, and she moved on after them, ignoring her own exhaustion with the help of heady adrenaline. While pursuing them she lost track, this caused her to fall into a trap they set in the caves. Investigating a decoy left out in the open had her held at gunpoint by James, 'Noname' as far as she was concerned. Her emotions fluctuated through panic and outrage, she tried to hurl the bag as a distraction to escape and James fired. She hit the ground despite it only being a warning shot, and when she recovered from the shock, Edward was there, trying to resolve things non-violently. Her pride was shot but she found some form of relief in the respite, and accepted it despite the perceived condescension from the boys triggering her temper. Before negotiations could conclude the area's status as a Danger Zone became audibly apparent. She ran. By the dawn of the next day Kimmy was truly disturbed by how her progress had been so far, Edward's treatment of her putting doubt into her mind. But as she was drawn to the hollow tree by dialogue between Liam Black, Carson Baye, and Eris Marquis, she regained her confidence. She had Liam's number, and her temper reignited her desire to kill and prove herself the superior. She rushed in. She knocked down Liam with momentum and tried to bludgeon with the flag, Liam was able to put a hand between them, but Kimmy had Liam under her. She smashed her fists down, breaking his nose. But she was distracted by the antics of Carson and Morgan Green, and as she snarled rebuttals at them the area revealed itself to also be a Danger Zone. Liam threw her off to flee, she yelled threats and took off in pursuit. Exhausted, she settled in the hospital, but she realized she had company. She stalked around, hiding, and found an abandoned weapon, which filled her with the confidence to yell for her unseen enemy to show themselves. Morgan showed himself, and seemed nonplussed to deal with her temper, further aggravating her with what she perceived as slights. She steeled herself to attack, finding she took a certain joy in the process. She toyed with him for a bit, slowly cornering him as he pleaded for mercy. He desperately offered an alliance, which sourly reminded her of the chance she had to redeem herself as Edward had. She rejected that path consciously, instead drinking in the lust for power once more. But she swung wrongly, and hit herself in the leg. She could only scream internally about how it was unfair as Morgan took his chance and ran her through with his blade. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''One heck of a ''sweet death there, hun. Should have bagged yourself one of those sugar daddies throwing themselves at you though. Island's no place for an 'innocent little' girl like you to be out on her own. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"You expect me to trust you with my life when you can't even protect yourself?"'' - To Edward, who she has just bloodied. "I told you to get out, but you didn't listen and that pisses me off." - Picking a fight with Morgan. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kimmy, in chronological order. V3: *Kimmy, Kimmy, Candy Eater *Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer *Running Free *Night Diving *One by One *Degenerates Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kimmy Redmond. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students